Lokis Tränen
by Joana Schulze
Summary: Nach den Ereignissen von "Thor: The Dark Kingdom" sind einige Jahre vergangen. Loki Laufeyson herrscht in der Gestalt seines Ziehvaters, Odin, über Asgard, doch wird immer mehr von Angst und der grauenvollen Einsamkeit geplagt. Eines Tages gibt ihm der junge Ase Hafnir unbeabsichtigt wieder Mut, Kraft und Wille. Somit beginnt für Loki ein eigenes Abenteuer. Diesmal als Held!
1. Prolog

**Loki's Tränen**

Prolog

„Tut mir leid, Bruder..." flüsterte Loki Laufeyson, als er durch sein neues und doch so bekanntes Königreich stapfte. In der Gestalt seines Vaters, Odin, erkannte ihn niemand. Das war für ihn Segen und Fluch zugleich. Einerseits war er sicher, wurde wie ein König bedient und alle respektierten ihn. Das hatte er sich schließlich immer gewünscht. Andererseits... Er war zwar nun König, aber er konnte sich nicht in seiner wahren Gestalt zeigen, da ihn sonst jeder attackieren würde. Vielleicht würde sogar der Tod auf ihn warten...

Langsam lief Loki an seiner früheren Zelle vorbei. Die kleinen Dinge, die ihm einst seine Mutter Frigga mitgebracht hatte, damit er sich wohlfühlen konnte, lagen immer noch kreuz und quer herum. Alte Erinnerungen kamen in ihm wieder hoch. Die Angst, die Qual und die Trauer, welche er hier erleiden musste, hatte sich tief in seine schwache, kränkliche Seele eingebrannt. Er wollte einfach nicht mehr in diesen kleinen, weißen Raum zurück. Immer, wenn er in diesen Raum sah, begann sein Körper zu zittern und eisige Kälte überkam ihn.

Es gab in den anderen Zellen Kreaturen, die auf seine Trugbilder hereinfielen, doch dann gab es auch wieder Wesen, die ihn durchschauten. Die Angst, die von Loki ausging, konnten sie spüren und manchmal lachten sie über ihn. Loki interessierte das nicht.

Als er wieder zum Thron ging, dachte er über viele Dinge nach. „Was würden sie wohl tun, wenn sie wüssten, wer ich bin? Würden sie mir vergeben? Würden sie etwa Mitleid empfinden? ...Nein.

Sie würden mich hinfort jagen oder mich wieder einsperren! Ja, das würden sie tun. Ich kann mir selbst ja nicht mal verzeihen, also warum sollten sie es tun? ...Ich sollte endlich aufhören, mich mit diesen Gedanken zu plagen. Das bringt mich nur vom eigentlich Ziel ab."

Was sein Ziel war? Es mag für Loki untypisch sein, aber er wollte nichts anderen als Frieden.

Die Kämpfe, die er bestritten hat, haben ihn einiges gelehrt. Man kann sich seinem Schicksal entziehen. Selbst wenn alles noch so dunkel erscheint, kann man sich retten. Man sollte nicht auf Hilfe warten. Manchmal muss man auch aufgeben, wenn es keine Hoffnung mehr gibt.

Die Narben, die überall auf seinem Körper verstreut sind, bestätigen das alles nur.

Seit langem fühlte Loki trotz allem nur noch eines: Einsamkeit. Sein Bruder, Thor, war schon vor einiger Zeit zurück zur Erde gegangen und er erkundigte sich auch öfters nach ihm, doch es reichte nicht. Wo sein Vater war? Er wusste es selbst nicht. Vielleicht war er tot.

Loki schloss langsam seine Augen und blieb stehen. „Meine Trugbilder werden nicht ewig halten... Was soll ich dann machen? ...Ich bin weder der wahre König, auch wenn ich es gerne wäre, oder noch ein Verbündeter des Königreiches. Was soll ich nur tun?" Sein Murmeln wurde von niemandem gehört. Einzig seine Schritte schallten wieder durch den riesigen, kalten Saal.

Wenn er sich auf seinen Thron setzte und ein Blick nach draußen warf, konnte er die glücklichen Gesichter der Bewohner von Asgard sehen. Manchmal konnte dies seine Stimmung ein wenig heben. Auch die Danksagungen der Bewohner, die oft in Massen herbei strömten und ihn bewunderten, machten ihn in gewisser Weise glücklich. ...Doch dann gab es auch wieder Momente, in denen er sich einfach wünschte, nicht da zu sein. Es wurde über seine wahre Gestalt als Loki gelacht und es wurden lächerliche Geschichten erfunden. Aus Gruppenzwang lachte er aber oftmals einfach mit. So war es schon lange gewesen.

Doch eines Tages kam es anders. Loki hatte dieses Ereignis nicht geplant. Niemand hatte das.

Er saß, wie so oft, mit einigen anderen Asen an einer großen, gedeckten Tafel und sie aßen genüsslich. Loki langte nicht sehr zu, denn er wusste, das dieses Mahl nicht für ihn bestimmt war.

Alle lachten, tranken und erzählten freudig Geschichten. Darunter auch Geschichten über ihn, Loki. Es wurde zwar oftmals berichtet, dass er Thor im Kampf gegen die Dunkelelfen sehr unterstützt hat, aber das wurde meist ignoriert. Es wurde als kleine Wiedergutmachung angesehen und nicht als eine selbstlose Heldentat. „Lästiges Gesindel..." fluchte er in Gedanken. Das war immer so. Jedes Mal, wenn er die Geschichten mit anhören musste, wollte er die Asen, die diese Dinge erzählten, einfach umbringen. Loki konnte aber nicht. Doch dieses mal, wurde etwas anderes erzählt. Normalerweise waren alle darüber glücklich, das Loki weg war. Dieses mal jedoch, meldete sich ein noch recht junger Knabe zu Wort. Wenn er ein Mensch gewesen wäre, würde man wohl davon ausgegangen sein, dass er sechzehn Jahre alt sei.

„...Ich denke, dass auch Loki gute Dinge getan hat. Es gibt keine Kreaturen, die durch und durch böse sind..." Der Ase, der den Namen Hafnir trug, wurde mit verwunderten und ungläubigen Blicken beworfen. Auch Loki sah ihn an. Sein Mund war ein wenig geöffnet und das eine Auge, welches nicht verdeckt war, hatte sich ein wenig geweitet. Ein älterer Ase meldete sich zu Wort.

„Hört euch diesen Jüngling an! ...Selbst wenn er Recht haben sollte, kann man bei Loki nie wissen! Er ist der Meister der Trugbilder, vergiss das nicht, Kleiner. Selbst Heimdall konnte er überlisten..."

Hafnir hob seinen Kopf. In seinen Augen tobte eine Mischung aus Wut, Trauer und Angst.

„S-selbst wenn es so ist, hat auch er ein Herz! ...Auch er muss sich durchs Leben quälen. Das vielleicht mehr oder weniger gut, aber trotzdem -" Jemand unterbrach ihn. „Jetzt ist aber mal gut! Du hast doch noch keine Ahnung vom Leben. Du hast ebenso wenig Ahnung, wie viele Leben er auf dem Gewissen hat, also halt deinen Mund, bevor es jemand anderes tut!" Mittlerweile sahen ihn alle mit grimmiger Miene an. Loki starrte auf die gedeckte Tafel und den Teller, der vor ihm stand. „Also gibt es wirklich noch Leute, die so denken..." Sein Flüstern wurde bemerkt.

Hafnir schluckte verängstigt, als Loki seinen Blick auf ihn richtete. Eine junge Asin rannte zu Hafnir und begann hastig zu reden: „Bitte vergebt ihm, oh großer König! Er ist in einem schwierigen Alter und weiß nicht, wovon er da überhaupt spricht!" In den Augen der Asin sammelten sich vor Angst die Tränen. Loki musste ein wenig lächeln. Doch nicht so frech, wie sonst lächelte. Nein, sein Lächeln war gutmütig. „Keine Angst." begann er zu reden und stand langsam auf. „Ich werde ihm nichts tun. Der Knabe hat mich an etwas erinnert..." Loki ging aus dem Raum und begab sich zum Ausgang des Palastes. Es war schon finster geworden und die Sterne leuchteten auf ihn herab.

Der Knabe, Hafnir, rannte ihm hinterher. „König! Bitte wartet! Ich muss mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen..." Loki hielt an und drehte sich zu ihm. „Wofür? ...Du hast nichts falsch gemacht.

Lass dir nicht einreden, dass deine Worte niederträchtig und grauenvoll waren. Sie haben mir geholfen. ...Ich weiß nun, was ich tun muss. Vielen Dank, Kleiner!" Hafnir legte den Kopf schief und musterte Loki, welcher theatralisch die Augen schloss. Ein grüner Schein überkam ihn und sein Trugbild verschwand. „Loki..." flüsterte Hafnir geschockt. „Du wirst jetzt zu den anderen Asen rennen und ihnen davon erzählen, dass ich euch jahrelang betrogen habe, nicht wahr?"

Loki's Stimme war schwach, genauso wie er selbst. Hafnir schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher! ...Aber eine Frage habe ich: Wo ist unser wahrer König, Odin?"

Loki betrachtete verblüfft den Jungen, der ihm anscheinend vertraute und sprach nur: „Ich weiß es nicht... Vielleicht ist er tot. Vielleicht lebt er noch. ...Ich danke dir, Kleiner."

Hafnir stand mit weit offenem Mund an den Toren vom Palast und sah Loki hinterher, wie er über die Regenbogenbrücke ging.

Als Loki bei Heimdall angekommen war, sah ihn dieser nicht gerade überrascht an. „Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wie lange du dich noch vor dir selbst verstecken willst, Loki." Anscheinend wusste Heimdall schon von Anbeginn, das Loki nur ein Trugbild seines Vaters benutzte. Loki lächelte ihn nun mit seinem frechen Lächeln an. „Und was wirst du mir jetzt antun? Mich köpfen, zerstückeln und irgendwo verbrennen?" Heimdall musste auch ein wenig lächeln. „Hättest du nicht so gute Arbeit als König geleistet, ja, dann hätte ich dies getan. Doch nun..." Heimdall zog sein Schwert und richtete es auf Loki. „Nun werde ich es gleich hier beenden!" Loki ging rückwärts aus dem Observatorium heraus und tastete seine Taschen ab. „Verdammt, ich habe keine Waffe..."

Nervös sah er umher. Heimdall's Schwertspitze war nun an Loki's Hals, welcher nun am Rand der Regenbogenbrücke stand und darum bemüht war, nicht hinunterzufallen. Heimdall schloss kurz die Augen. „Ich werde dich vielleicht nicht töten, aber du wirst den Rest deines Lebens im Universum verbringen. Vielleicht wird dich irgendwann jemand finden. ...Viel Glück, Kleiner." Heimdall schien nicht gerade zufrieden mit seiner Entscheidung zu sein. Sanft stieß er Loki mit seinem Schwert, welcher sofort nach hinten fiel und mit einem lauten Schrei in den unendlichen Weiten des Universums verschwand. Loki's Schrei hallte durch das ganze Königreich, woraufhin jeder Ase seinen Kopf hob und still wurde. Jeder erkannte Loki's Stimme. Hafnir stand immer noch an den Toren und verkniff sich die Tränen. Ein leises „Nein..." und ein kleines Schluchzen entsprang seiner Kehle. Er konnte nicht glauben, was Heimdall eben getan hatte.

Loki hatte sich mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden. „So sei es, Heimdall..." flüsterte er, als er immer weiter und weiter fiel. Es war wie damals. Diesmal hatte er aber keine Hoffnung. Er wusste, dass ihn niemand retten würde. Weder sein Ziehvater, sein Bruder Thor oder sonst jemand.

So dachte er zu mindestens...


	2. Kapitel 1

**Loki's Tränen**

Kapitel 1

Hoffnung in der Einöde

In einer kleinen Stadt herrscht trotz allem viel Trubel. Stress steht ebenfalls jeden Tag an.

Einige Familien können diesen Stress und den Druck nicht aushalten. Dann folgt Streit und die Familie, die einst so glücklich und harmonisch war, zerbricht. So war es auch bei einem jungen Mädchen namens Haruka. Vor kurzem trennten sich ihre Eltern, da sie ebendieser Last zum Opfer gefallen sind. Nur mit einer kleinen Umhängetasche bepackt, in welcher Nahrung, Wasser und einige Wechselsachen verstaut waren, rannte sie durch ihre kleine Stadt. Mit sechzehn Jahren schon von Zuhause weggehen? Tja, das klingt zu früh, aber sie sah keinen anderen Ausweg.

Mit Tränen in den Augen lief sie aus der Stadt, um für sich eine Bleibe in einer anderen zu finden.

Das klang vielleicht einfach, doch das war es nicht, denn zwischen der nächsten Stadt und ihrer Heimat lagen ungefähr dreißig Kilometer. „Na das kann ja was werden..." seufzte sie und machte sich auf den Weg.

Nach einer Weile sah sie etwas am Himmel leuchten. „Was ist das denn jetzt? ...Doch nicht etwa wieder die Avengers?" Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Es sah aus wie ein Meteorit! Ungefähr drei Kilometer von ihr entfernt ging dieser zu Boden und der Knall, der durch den Aufprall entstand, war schallte bis zu Haruka. „Wow... Das muss ich mir genauer ansehen, bevor es jemand anderes tut!"

Mit weit geöffnetem Mund rannte sie weiter und konnte kaum glauben, was sie da gesehen hatte.

„Wenn das ein Meteor sein sollte, könnte ich ihn für viel Geld verkaufen... Dann könnte ich mir eine Wohnung leisten!" Ihre Gedanken spielten mit der Vorstellung, etwas einmaliges zu finden.

Sie wollte einfach ein besseres Leben haben. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich die strahlende Hoffnung wieder.

Die drei Kilometer erwiesen sich letztendlich dann doch als ziemliche Probe. Haruka hechelte und keuchte bei den letzten Metern beinahe ihre Lunge heraus. Sie stolperte oftmals über ihre eigenen Füße und fiel hin. Deshalb hatte sie schon Schürfwunden an den Ellenbogen und Knien. Ihre blaue

Jeans war auch schon ein wenig zerrissen und verdreckt. Das gleiche galt für ihr weißes Hemd und ihre hellblaue Jeansweste. Ihr schwarzer Schal, welcher violette Streifen hatte, fiel ihr immer wieder hinunter, da sie ihn vor Hektik nicht richtig umgebunden hatte. Letztendlich stopfte sie ihn einfach in ihre hellbraune Umhängetasche. Ihre schwarz-weißen Sneakers waren schon voller Staub. Die schulterlangen, braunen Haare wehten durch den Wind und waren schon ganz zerzaust.

Als sie endlich angekommen war, sah sie vor sich den Krater. Er war nicht besonders groß, aber leichter Rauch kam heraus. „Oh Mann... Ich hoffe, ich werde das nicht bereuen." murmelte sie unsicher und ging ein paar Mal um den Krater herum. Vorsichtig sah sie in den Krater hinein und erblickte eine menschliche Form. Durch den dichten Rauch konnte sie aber nicht sehen, wer diese Person war, also entschloss Haruka sich, sie herauszuholen. Wie schlimm hätte es schon sein können?

...Anscheinend war es aber doch sehr schlimm, denn nachdem sie diese Person aus dem Krater geholt hatte, erschrak sie und versteckte sich hinter einem Felsen. „Okay, das ist der schlimmste Tag meines Lebens! Erst trennen sich meine Eltern, dann mache ich mich kopfüber ins Blaue auf und jetzt DAS!" Sie versuchte ihre Stimme zu senken, doch das gelang ihr vor Aufregung kaum.

Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Schritt nach dem anderen und ging wieder zu der menschlich wirkenden Person. „...Warum ausgerechnet ich? Warum muss ausgerechnet ich diesen Widersacher finden? Wo sind die Avengers, wenn man sie mal braucht? Und warum rede ich mit mir selbst?" Ihre Selbstgespräche waren schon eine Sache für sich.

Langsam bückte sich Haruka zu der, beinahe nur in schwarz und grün gekleideten, blassen, Person. Die Person war ein junger Mann. Zu mindestens sah er danach aus. Verwundet lag er da nun. Ohnmächtig und schwach. Jeder könnte ihn nun töten. Einst tötete er ungefähr achtzig Personen in zwei Tagen. Zudem verwüstete er New York und brachte Tod und Verderben über die Menschen, die dort lebten. Bis heute hin sind die Spuren der Katastrophe deutlich erkennbar.

Doch seine Macht gehörte nicht ihm. Das Einzige was er konnte, war die Fähigkeit, Trugbilder zu erschaffen und mit Dolchen wie ein Wahnsinniger um sich zu werfen. Auch einige Angehörige von Haruka wurde damals zum Opfer seines Wahnsinns. Es war zwar nicht so gewesen, dass sie diese Verwandten unbedingt leiden konnte, aber der Gedanke ist, was zählt.

Hin und her gerissen, dachte Haruka über ihre zukünftigen Taten nach. „Was soll ich machen?

Soll ich etwa einem wahnsinnigen Mörder helfen, der hunderte von Leben auf dem gewissen hat?

Oder soll ich ihn einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen? ...Wenn ich mein Handy dabei hätte, könnte ich die Polizei rufen. Na ja, dann würde ich aber wahrscheinlich wieder einige Personen in Gefahr bringen... Was also tun?" Sie redete vor sich hin und bemerkte nicht, dass der Mann sich mittlerweile wieder regte und ihr, mit angehobenen Augenbrauen, zuhörte. „Kannst mir jetzt bitte einfach helfen?" sprach er schwach und fühlte sich ein wenig veralbert. Haruka starrte verschreckt auf ihn hinunter. „Du hast mir zugehört?" fragte sie. Er antwortete nur mit einem kleinen „Jupp.".

„Wirst du mich jetzt umbringen?" fragte sie weiter. Der Mann verdrehte leicht die Augen und sprach: „Wenn du mir nicht hilfst, dann ist das höchstwahrscheinlich und ganz dezent der Fall."

Haruka wurde ein wenig blass. „Aber wenn ich dir nicht helfe und dich hier liegen lasse, wie willst du mich dann -" Er brüllte ihr dazwischen. „Kannst du mir jetzt bitte einfach helfen?! Der Boden ist nicht gerade ein gemütlicher Untergrund. ...Ich bin Loki aus Asgard. Du solltest froh sein, dass ich dich am Leben lasse! Ich bin ein Gott und könnte dich jeden Moment -" Haruka hob eine Augenbraue, hielt ihm den Mund zu und zog ihn ein Stück mit sich, bevor sie ihn an einen Felsen abstützte. Aus Loki's Blick konnte man sofort seine Gedanken entnehmen: „Ist das dein Ernst?"

Haruka grinste nur leicht auf den mickrigen Gott hinab. „Wenn ich dich nicht rette, würdest du einfach so verenden wie jede andere Kreatur in diesem Ödland. Da ist auch kein Gott eine Ausnahme. Verstanden?" Sie nahm ihre Hand von seinem Mund. Aus seinem trockenen Hals kam nur ein kleines „Ja ja...", bevor er sich nach hinten lehnte und die Augen schloss.

Plötzlich drückte sie Loki eine Wasserflasche vor die Nase und er schielte verwundert.

„Willst du die Flasche noch lange anstarren oder trinkst du jetzt mal was?" sprach sie. Man sah, dass Haruka leicht zitterte, auch wenn sie ihre Angst gut mit ein wenig Sarkasmus überspielen konnte. Loki nahm die Flasche mit leichtem Nicken und trank. Gleichzeitig legte Haruka ihm Schmerztabletten und ein eingepacktes Brot auf den Schoß.

Als das getan war, stand sie auf, drehte sich um und ging mit einem zufriedenen „Tschüss." ein paar Schritte nach vorn. Loki sah ihr verwundert hinterher. „Eh... Auf wiedersehen?" murmelte er und blinzelte verwirrt. „Wo will sie denn überhaupt hin?" dachte er verwirrt. Mit den Schultern zuckend, entgegnete er sich selbst daraufhin „Egal, ist ja nicht mein Problem. ...Mal nebenbei: Wo bin ich hier überhaupt?" Der Wind strich ihm um die Ohren und er blickte unsicher hin und her.

„Übrigens Loki: In wenigen Stunden wird es hier nur so von Polizisten und anderen Forschungsteams wimmeln. An deiner Stelle würde ich mich lieber schleunigst verkrümeln, sonst endest du wohl in einem Gefängnis oder dich erwartet die Todesstrafe. ...Viel Glück weiterhin und tschau!" Haruka setzte ihre Reise fort, doch dann glänzte ihr etwas entgegen und ihr Blick senkte sich. Eine Kristall? Nein. Ein regenbogenfarbiger, durchsichtiger Stein lag neben ihren Füßen.

Einfach so, wie als wäre nichts gewesen, verharrte der hübsche Stein dort. Haruka ging näher an ihn heran und hob ihn auf. Für seine Größe war er recht schwer. Er passte gerade so in ihre Hand und strahlte sie fröhlich mit den schönsten Farben des Regenbogens an. Ja, auch Steine haben anscheinend Gefühle. An den Stellen, an denen der Stein ihre Hand berührte, leuchteten die Farben noch stärker. „Was ist das?" fragte sie sich leise und sah aus dem Augenwinkel heraus zu Loki. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als sie bemerkte, dass er sie schon die ganze Zeit beobachtete.

Anscheinend hatte er gerade nichts besseres zu tun. Nebenbei knabberte Loki noch an dem Brot, welches sie ihm gegeben hatte. Er scheiterte jedoch daran, die Tabletten zu schlucken. Ungefähr die Hälfte der Flasche war aufgebraucht, nachdem er endlich eine hinab bekommen hatte.

„Das kenne ich... Echt schlimm, diese kleinen Dinger." dachte sich Haruka amüsiert. Sie musste sich ein kleines Grinsen unterdrücken.

Plötzlich stand Loki auf und stapfte auf sie zu. Haruka's Augen weiteten sich und sie starrte wieder den Stein an. Loki stand nun neben ihr. Sie musste sich verbissen gegen einen Schrei wehren, der sich mühevoll ihren Hals hinauf kämpfte. Sie vergaß beinahe schon das Atmen. „Das bereitet mir eine Gänsehaut... Du darfst ruhig atmen." Loki legte seinen Kopf schief. Haruka sah mit blassem Gesicht zu ihm hinauf. „Der ist größer, als ich dachte..." schrie sie in Gedanken.

„Du bist ja fast blasser als ich. ...Mal nebenbei: Dieser Stein ist anscheinend ein Stück der Regenbogenbrücke. Es ist wohl ein Stück abgebrochen, als ich hinunter fiel..." Loki verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Haruka bekam nur ein kleines „Oh..." heraus. „Vielleicht kannst du die Steine, die hier herumliegen, gut verkaufen? ...So wie du aussiehst, kannst du das Geld sicherlich gebrauchen." Loki grinste sie frech an. Haruka wollte ihm am liebsten eine scheuern, aber das ließ sie dann doch lieber bleiben. Sie wusste gar nicht, was für ein Glück sie hatte...


	3. Kapitel 2

**Loki's Tränen**

Kapitel 2

Spaziergang durch die Einöde

Haruka legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. „Was würde man mit den Steinen machen, wenn man sie in die Hände bekommen würde?" Da Loki neben ihr stand, konnte er ihr Gemurmel deutlich hören.

„Da bin ich mir selbst nicht so sicher... Die Steine der Regenbogenbrücke strahlen eine Art kosmischer Energie aus. Ob man das jedoch als Energielieferant benutzen kann, weiß ich trotz allem nicht." seufzte er und machte beim sprechen theatralische Posen. Haruka sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der Bände sprach. Er war eine Mischung aus „Wer hat dich denn gefragt?", „Was ist gerade passiert?" und „Warum bist du eigentlich noch hier?". Trotz allem bekam sie nur ein kleines, verstörtes „Du kennst dich gut aus..." heraus. Sie stopfte seufzend die Steine in ihre Tasche. „Nun ja, ich bin ja auch nur um die tausend Mal über die Brücke gegangen. Teilweise haben wir Pferde, die wir nur für die Brücke halten..." Loki sah grinsend den Himmel hinauf. „Ich glaube, die Schmerztabletten haben zu gut gewirkt..." dachte sie beschämt. Haruka wollte weitergehen, doch Loki ging ihr mit freudigem Lächeln und Gang hinterher. Mehrmals sah sie nach hinten. „Mann, der Typ nervt!"

murrte sie kleinlaut. Loki tat einfach so, als hätte er das nicht gehört und plapperte sie einfach voll.

„Sag mal, weißt du überhaupt wo du hingehst? Hier ist doch weit und breit nichts, oder? Von wo kommst du eigentlich? Und wo bin ich eigentlich? Midgard, nicht wahr? Mann, ich fühle mich irgendwie viel besser als jemals zuvor! Die Schmerzen sind so gut wie weg, mein Hunger ist gestillt und ich bin nicht mehr durstig. Außerdem gibt es hier weit und breit niemanden, der mich töten will und ich habe jemand neues kennengelernt! Was für ein wundervoller Tag!" Haruka verzweifelte fast. „Ich dachte, der Typ ist böse... Der ist höchstens bescheuert, aber nicht böse!

Besonders furchterregend sieht er jetzt auch nicht gerade aus. Eher wie ein... Gentleman?" In den Gedanken von Haruka braute sich ein besorgniserregender Sturm zusammen.

Selbst noch nach drei Stunden in dieser Einöde, war Loki munter und glücklich. Von Haruka sollten wir lieber nicht reden. Sie hatte sich zwar damit abgefunden, dass er ihr hinterher läuft (Aus welchem Grund auch immer...), aber trotzdem fand sie, das er nervte. Er nervte auf höchster Stufe! Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass er mal die Welt unterjochen wollte. „Der Typ ist doch wahnsinnig... Ich hätte ihn wirklich einfach liegen lassen sollen!" dachte sie sich und versuchte, ihn zu ignorieren. Sie versuchte das zwar schon seit Stunden, aber die Hoffnung stirbt ja bekanntlich zuletzt! ...In diesem Fall starben wohl zuerst ihre Nerven.

Nach einer Weile wurde es finster und die Sonne ging unter. „Es ist umwerfend!" brüllte Loki plötzlich, sodass sich Haruka vor Schreck erst einmal an einem Felsen abstützen musste.

„Eh... Was? Was ist umwerfend? Werden wir angegriffen?!" Hysterisch sah sie umher, konnte aber niemanden erblicken. „Der Sonnenuntergang! Es ist wundervoll, ihn aus einer anderen Perspektive bewundern zu können! Er ist so schön!" Haruka's Mund weitete sich ungläubig. „Jetzt reicht's..." flüsterte sie am Ende ihrer Nerven, packte einen der Steine aus und warf ihn Loki an den Kopf.

Sie traf außerordentlich gut, denn er fiel sofort um. „Schon besser..." schnaufte sie zufrieden und nickte lächelnd. „Ha, LOKI'D!" Loki stand plötzlich wieder auf und lachte aus vollem Hals.

Haruka seufzte nur, ließ den Kopf hängen und ging einfach weiter. Loki stoppte sofort in seiner Bewegung, als er merkte, dass sie nicht mal grinste. „Was hat sie denn jetzt?" dachte er verwundert und haschte ihr sofort hinterher. „Schmollt da etwa jemand?" Er kam ihr mit seinem Gesicht etwas näher und machte ihren unfreundlichen Gesichtsausdruck nach.

„Hast du dich irgendwie an 'nem Stein gesto-... Ne, halt. Das ist ne dumme Frage. ...Ich sage dir aber eins: Schlucke nie wieder eine dieser Tabletten! Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten mit dir! Du sollst ein Schurke sein, der hunderte Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen hat? Du willst mir doch 'nen Thor aufbinden!" Haruka war am Ende. Loki blinzelte verwundert und legte den Kopf schief. „Einen Thor aufbinden? Sagt man so was heutzutage?" Seine Mine sagte schon aus, dass er verwirrt war. „...Das ist 'ne Alternative zu dem Bär, in dem Sprichwort. ...Wegen dem Bart und so.

Es gibt auch das Sprichwort: Den Loki aus dem Sack lassen! ...Warum du eigentlich die Katze bist, weiß ich nicht." Haruka verschränkte die Arme und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Warum erzähle ich ihm das eigentlich?" murmelte sie, nachdem sie sich umgedreht hatte und weiterging. Ihre Kraft ging aber langsam zuneige. Loki war aber wahrscheinlich nicht der einzige Grund. Das Theater um ihre Eltern und die ganze Aufregung hatten ziemlich an ihren Kräften genagt.

Als Haruka in ihre Tasche sah und ein wenig herumkramte, fand sie noch drei Brote und vier kleine Wasserflaschen. Die große Flasche hatte ja Loki aufgebraucht... Mal nebenbei: Wo war der überhaupt? „Hinter mir ist er jedenfalls nicht... Anscheinend hat er sich nach meiner Standpauke in Luft aufgelöst und schmollt. ...Na ja, umso besser für mich!" sprach sie lächelnd und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Nach einer Weile begann sie jedoch zu frieren und suchte einen Ort, an dem sie übernachten könnte. „Mist... ich hab die Decke Zuhause liegenlassen." bemerkte sie plötzlich und schüttelte beschämt den Kopf. „Nein, dieser Tag konnte doch noch schlimmer kommen..." fügte sie noch hinzu. Zitternd und müde sah sie immer wieder umher. „Wo Loki wohl ist und was er gerade macht... Er hat noch weniger als ich. Vielleicht hätte ich ihn nicht so anbrüllen dürfen." Ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. „Warum habe ich jetzt Schuldgefühle? Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass er so unerträglich ist!" versuchte sie sich einzureden, doch es half nichts. Einige Tropfen fielen vom Himmel, welcher schon mit grauen Wolken überdeckt war. „Im Ernst?" dachte sie nur und blieb stehen. Die kühlen Tropfen fühlten sie ganz gut auf ihrer aufgeschürften Haut an.

Für einige Momente schloss sie die Augen und ließ sich, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, berieseln.

Plötzlich legte sich etwas um das junge Mädchen. Es war Loki's Mantel! „Er ist mir also doch gefolgt... Was für ein Glück!" Loki tätschelte kurz ihren Kopf und sprach sanft: „Ich habe in der Nähe ein Lager aufgeschlagen. Komm mit und wärm' dich erst mal auf!" Haruka's Mund öffnete sich ein bisschen. „Seit wann ist er denn so freundlich?" In ihren Augen sammelten sich Tränen, als er freundlich auf sie hinab lächelte. Langsam ging sie ihm hinterher und konnte nicht glauben, dass das wirklich mal ein Schurke gewesen sein sollte. „Er ist doch so lieb..."

Haruka war damals zwölf Jahre alt gewesen, als das Unglück in New York geschah. Da ihr Vater dort arbeitete und sein Büro zerstört wurde, verlor er seinen Job. Ihrer Mutter ging es genau andersherum. Sie arbeitete in einem Krankenhaus und hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Während ihr Vater somit nur Zuhause saß und langsam Alkoholiker wurde, kam ihre Mutter immer später und gestresster nach Hause. Für Haruka blieb dabei wenig Zeit. Durch die fehlende Fürsorge ihrer Eltern war sie schon bald allein. Freunde hatte sie keine mehr, denn auch diese waren entweder umgekommen oder durch die Geschehnisse ausgewandert. Ihre Welt wurde einfach zerstört.

Die Nahrung in der Umgebung von New York wurde auch immer teurer, doch die Qualität ließ zu wünschen übrig. Somit ging sie oftmals hungrig schlafen. Doch als sich ihre Eltern begannen zu streiten und die Scheidung erwähnten, war für sie alles vorbei und sie fasste den Beschluss, abzuhauen. Sie dachte, dass es überall besser wäre, als bei ihr Zuhause. Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwarten würde. Das wusste niemand.

Als die beiden endlich am Lager, einer kleinen Höhle mit einem Lagerfeuer in der Mitte, angekommen waren, begann Haruka's Magen zu knurren. Sie hatte sich schon in Loki's Mantel eingekuschelt. Sie konnte doch jetzt nicht einfach, vor seinen Augen, etwas essen und so tun, als wüsste sie nicht, dass auch er Hunger hatte. Sie seufzte leicht und holte zwei Brote heraus.

Eines davon gab sie Loki, welcher es dankbar annahm. „Das Brot auf Midgard ist anders, als das aus Asgard... Eures ist etwas fester und hat mehr Geschmack. Das ist eine willkommene Abwechslung!" sprach er grinsend, als er an dem Brot knabberte und seinen Blick auf Haruka gerichtet hatte. Auch er sah müde und erledigt aus. Haruka hörte ihm einfach zu, denn sie hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, zu antworten. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich das lodernde Feuer, auf welches sie schon die ganze Zeit starrte. „Was er wohl über mich denken mag... Wahrscheinlich nichts besonderes, aber es interessiert mich irgendwie trotzdem." In ihren Gedanken spielten sich einige Szenen ab. Sie stellte sich vor, wie Asgard wohl aussehen mochte und sah nun gen Himmel.

Loki sah ebenfalls ruckartig zum Himmel und zögerte einige Momente, doch dann setzte er sich neben Haruka und bat sie, einen der Regenbogensteine heraus zu holen. Sie nickte kurz und nahm einen etwas kleineren aus ihrer Umhängetasche, welche auch schon voller Staub und Dreck war. Loki nahm den Stein aus ihrer Hand und konzentrierte sich darauf. Im nächsten Moment erschien über dem Stein eine kleine Miniatur von Asgard. Diese Miniatur glitzerte leicht und sah so aus, als wäre sie aus Sand gemacht, der in der Sonne glänzte. Es war beinahe schon Sternenstaub. Haruka's müde Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, genauso wie ihr Mund. „Das ist mein Zuhause... Das hier ist zwar nur der Palast, aber das ist eigentlich auch das größte, was es in Asgard zu sehen gibt." erklärte er. Mit einem Zeigefinger zeichnete er eine kleine Linie durch die Tore. „Und das ist die Regenbogenbrücke, die direkt aus dem Palast heraus führt. ...Ungefähr von dort bin ich auch heruntergefallen. Das Observatorium dahinter ist der Bifröst – das eigentlich Portal zu den anderen Welten." Er zeigte auf eine Stelle hinter der Regenbogenbrücke und eine kleine Kugel erschien. Haruka hob eine Augenbraue. „Bifröst? ...Das klingt wie eine Fastfood-Kette." Loki lachte leicht und bemerkte, wie Haruka's Augen langsam zu fielen. Sie schlief ein.

Sanft deckte er sie mit den Ärmeln seines Mantels zu und lehnte sich an die Wand, der Höhle, in welcher sie übernachteten. „Anscheinend bin ich nicht mehr der, der ich einst war..." flüsterte er.

Als er seine Augen schloss, bemerkte er gar nicht, wie ihm eine Träne über seine Wangen kullerte. Auch seine Kraft neigte sich dem Ende zu und er schlief ein...


	4. Kapitel 3

**Lokis Tränen**

Kapitel 3

Ein alter Bekannter

In Harukas Träumen spielten sich die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Tage und Wochen ab.

Die Hilflosigkeit, die sie überkam, wandelte sich in panische Angst um. Ihre Träume wurden zu Albträumen. Sie sah, wie sich ihre Eltern gegenseitig anschrien und sich schon mit Schlägen drohten. In weiteren Szenen sah sie die Silhouetten ihrer verstorbenen oder ausgewanderten Freunde. Die Zähne zusammen beißend, versuchte sie sich gegen die bevorstehenden Szenarien zu wehren, doch scheiterte kläglich. In ihren Träumen rannte sie vor Verzweiflung des öfteren beinahe vor das ein oder andere Auto. Mit einem Mal änderten sich aber die Szenen. Die Umgebung wurde in ein etwas dunkleres Grün getaucht und die Orte, die weiter weg waren, wurden schwarz überzogen. Haruka staunte bei dem Anblick nicht schlecht. Nun strahlte etwas goldenes vom Himmel herab. Auf einem hohen Felsen stand Loki! Sein Helm reflektierte das Sonnenlicht, sodass es genau auf Haruka hinab schien und sie sogar leicht blendete. In Lokis Hand war der Speer, den er vor einigen Jahren gegen die Avengers verwendet hatte. Am Himmel flogen auf einmal Engel umher. War das ein Zeichen seiner Herrschaft? Zu seinen Füßen lag noch etwas. Bei genauerem betrachten, erkannte man, dass es der Körper seines Bruders Thor war!

Blutverschmiert und tot lag er dort. Haruka wurde auf einmal eiskalt. Ein Schneesturm begann.

Der Mantel von Loki flatterte im Wind, während er auf sie hinab sah. Langsam streckte Loki seine freie Hand nach ihr aus und zarte Schneeflocken tänzelten nun um Harukas Wangen. Doch plötzlich änderte sich das komplette Szenario! Der Himmel färbte sich rot und die Engel, die vorhin noch so glücklich und rein aussahen, verwandelten sich zu Teufeln. Sie stürzten auf Loki nieder.

Der Felsen, auf welchem er stand, begann zu zerbrechen und er war drauf und dran in den Tod zu stürzen. Haruka wusste nicht was sie tun sollte und sah einfach zu. Die Schatten einiger undefinierbaren Kreaturen reihten sich um das hilflose Mädchen und starrten mit roten Augen auf sie hinab. Die Augen zusammen kneifend, wollte sie schreien, doch konnte nicht.

Mit einem Mal wachte Haruka ruckartig auf und rief: „Loki!" Mit verwundertem Blick sah dieser zu ihr. „Anwesend." gab er nur von sich. Anscheinend war er schon wach gewesen, als sie noch träumte. Ihr Her schlug schnell und stark. Ihr Gesicht war kreidebleich und sie zitterte. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Albträume?" Loki hob eine Augenbraue. „Was? Das waren nur Träume? Odin sei Dank! ...Das war unheimlich..." plapperte sie vor sich hin. Loki legte sanft seine Hand auf ihren Kopf und wuschelte ein mal durch ihre, schon zerzausten, Haare. Mit frechem Grinsen sah er auf sie hinab. „Ist die Wirkung der Tabletten eigentlich schon komplett vergangen?" fragte Haruka mit einem Mal und starrte ihn an. Loki zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Bin ich Odin oder was?" Haruka dachte einige Momente zurück und fragte sich, warum sie eigentlich solch starke Tabletten mitgenommen hatte. „Stimmt ja... Ich hab einfach auf gut Glück in den Schrank gegriffen und irgendetwas mitgenommen. ...Vielleicht hätte ich mir das alles ersparen können, wenn ich richtig hingesehen hätte." In ihren Gedanken tobte wieder ein Sturm. Sie fühlte sich einfach dämlich. „Mal nebenbei... Ich denke, wir sollten lieber weg von hier. Vorhin habe ich einige merkwürdige Pferde gesehen. Seltsamerweise passten da sogar vier Personen hinein und man war im Pferd. Was sind das für Geschöpfe?" Haruka überlegte kurz, was er meinen könnte.

„...Das was du gesehen hast, waren keine lebendigen Geschöpfe, sondern Autos. Das sind einfach Maschinen. Die gibt's in jeder erdenklichen Größe. Das sieht manchmal ganz schön bescheuert aus..." In ihren Gedanken spiegelte sich der alte Käfer wider, welcher ihr Vater einst bei einer Auktion ersteigert hatte. Bis heute hin besaß er dieses... Geschöpf. Loki legte auf ihren verstörten Gesichtsausdruck hin, seinen Kopf schief.

Plötzlich hörte man die Sirenen einiger Polizeiwagen. Haruka und Loki sahen sich gegenseitig an, schnappten ihre Sachen und machten sich eilig aus dem Staub. „Und das war?" fragte Loki, während sie um ihr Leben rannten. „Die Bullen!" Haruka hechelte schon fast. „...Stiere?" Das schwarz-grüne Männchen sah sie ungläubig an. „Nein, das sind... Ach, halt jetzt einfach die Klappe und renn' weiter!" In Harukas Augen spiegelte sich große Angst wider. „Verflixt... Wenn die Loki und mich finden, sind wir so gut wie erledigt! Ich müsste wieder zu meinen Eltern und er -... Ich will das eigentlich gar nicht so genau wissen!" dachte sie verängstigt. Ihrem Gekeuche zufolge, hatte sie schon beinahe keine Kraft mehr. Das war ja auch nicht weiter verwunderlich. Wer kann schon einen Marathon laufen, wenn er gerade erst aufgewacht ist und noch nichts gegessen hat?

Nach einer Weile wurde Haruka immer langsamer und ihr Hecheln wurde immer schlimmer. Loki merkte das zum Glück und hielt mit ihr an, aber wusste nicht, was nun zu tun war. Er versuchte auf die Schnelle einen geeigneten Unterschlupf zu finden, doch um sie herum war nichts als Staub und kleine, vertrocknete Büsche. Er sah die Lichter der Polizeiwagen schon auf sich zu kommen. Mit einem Mal konnte er aber nicht mehr den Boden unter seinen Füßen spüren und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Warum zum Teufel -...?!" Haruka reagierte ungefähr genauso. Loki wollte nicht nach oben sehen, weil er schon eine dumpfe Vermutung hatte, wer das alles mit ihnen anstellte. Seine Augenlider sanken ein Stück. „Na toll..." Das Mädchen, welches neben ihm in der Luft hing, reagierte verwundert und verwirrt auf seinen unglücklichen Blick. „Dieser Gesichtsausdruck bedeutet sicherlich nichts Gutes..." dachte sie nur und schluckte ängstlich. Loki verschränkte die Arme, schloss die Augen. „Drei, zwei, eins..." Wie auf Kommando schlug seine Körper auf dem harten Boden auf. Haruka wurde im Gegensatz zu ihm sanft abgesetzt. Verwundert drehte sich Haruka um und erblickte einen jungen Mann, dessen Arme dicker waren, als seine Beine. „Oh... Der Hammerbruder." flüsterte sie positiv überrascht. Thor war gekommen um sie zu retten! Loki lag breit auf dem harten Boden und atmete langsam ein und wieder aus. Haruka zitterte ein wenig und betrachtete Loki, während er so regungslos herumlag. Thor stapfte langsam auf seinen jüngeren Bruder zu und bückte sich zu ihm. „Ah, hallo Bruder. Na, wie geht's? Alles in Ordnung mit dir und deiner Geliebten? Ja? Na dann, ich würde mich jetzt am -" Thor hob Loki auf und drückte ihn an sich. Peinlich berührt, wurden Lokis Wangen ein wenig rot und er sah immer wieder hin und her. Haruka kicherte ein wenig. In den Armen seines Bruders feststeckend, sah er zu Haruka, welche beinahe einen Lachanfall bekam und dachte: „Du bist keine besonders große Hilfe... Ja, lach nur! Lach mich ruhig aus!" Thor hatte währenddessen mit den Tränen zu kämpfen. Immer wieder flüsterte er den Namen seines jüngeren Bruders, welcher er beinahe zerdrückte. „Großer, es reicht langsam. Ja, ich weiß, dass ich Loki heiße. Ich weiß auch, dass ich dein Bruder bin... Na ja, Halbbruder. ...Ja, ich hab dich auch vermisst." Auf den letzten Satz hin zuckte Thor zusammen, ließ ihn los und musterte ihn aufdringlich. „...Normalerweise würdest du solche Dinge nie sagen. Wer bist du und was hast du mit meinem Bruder gemacht?!" Loki starrte ihn nur kopfschüttelnd an. „Jeder kann sich mal ändern. Das ist nur normal." Thor hob die Augenbrauen ein wenig an und betrachtete ihn etwas näher. Haruka sah den beiden zu und wirkte etwas verstört. „...Ich habe ja gehört, dass er nicht der Hellste ist, aber das habe ich nicht erwartet." Loki sah zu ihr und nickte leicht. „Da haben wir wieder das Klischee, dass die Schlauen die Bösen sind. ...Schlau und heldenhaft passt wohl einfach nicht zusammen." Thor musste auf Lokis Aussage hin grinsen und klopfte ihm sanft auf die Schulter. „Das ist der Loki, den ich kenne... Schon besser." Loki grinste ihn nur schief an und stand auf. „Aber eins frage ich mich da noch... Du bist doch eigentlich gestorben, also wieso lebst du und was machst du hier?" fragte Thor als sich Loki umdrehen wollte, um zu gehen. „...Es gibt Dinge, zwischen Asgard und Midgard, die muss man nicht verstehen..." flüsterte Loki daraufhin und verschwand. „Jetzt hat der mich hier ernsthaft allein gelassen... Na, von mir aus!" Seufzend drehte sich auch Haruka weg und ging in irgendeine Richtung. Thor blieb dort allein stehen. „Für immer allein, wie ein Stein, wie?" lachte Loki hinter einigen Felsen versteckt.

Plötzlich änderte sich sein frecher Blick, in den Blick eines besorgten Mannes. „Vielleicht sollte ich sie nicht einfach allein lassen..." Gesagt, getan und Loki war wieder bei Haruka. Sie erschreckt sich zwar ziemlich, aber war auch froh, dass sie nicht mehr allein war. Vor Schock machte sie eine Pose wie ein Ninja... Mehr oder weniger. Sie fiel dabei fast um. Loki musste sich deshalb das Lachen verkneifen. „Wohin geht's nun?" kicherte er weiter. Sein freches Grinsen ließ Haruka erröten. „Äh... Wir sind ziemlich vom Weg abgekommen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo wir gerade überhaupt sind..." antwortete sie und kratzte sich beschämt am Kopf. Für einige Sekunden war es still. „Wusstest du überhaupt schon mal, wohin du gehst?" Loki sah sie mit ungläubiger Mine an.

Haruka grinste schief. „...Nein." Haruka sah einige Momente umher. „Wo ist eigentlich der blonde Bär mit dem fabulous hair?" Loki starrte sie an und dachte nur: „Was?" Trotz allem war ihre Frage nicht dumm, denn Thor stand auf einmal nicht mehr an der Stelle, an der sie ihn zurück gelassen hatten. Loki wunderte sich jedoch nicht schlecht, als ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Thor stand hinter ihm! „Wie bist du denn hier her gekommen?!" erschrak Loki und fuchtelte kurz mit den Armen. Thor hob nur eine Augenbraue und zog seinen kleinen Bruder hinter sich her. Loki stotterte dabei nur ein bisschen herum: „Hey... Was machst... Wieso... Was habe ich... Warum... Hä?!"

Haruka ging den beiden Halbbrüdern hinterher und fragte sich, wo das wohl noch hinführen würde...


	5. Kapitel 4

**Lokis Tränen**

Kapitel 4

Gute oder schlechte Begegnungen?

Während Loki von Thor mitgezogen wurde, fragte sich Haruka, wohin sie wohl eigentlich gingen und wann sie wohl ankommen würden. Die Sicht war klar und die Sonne strahlte fröhlich auf sie hinab. Man konnte trotzdem riechen, dass etwas faul war. Nein, nicht etwa die Kadaver der verstorbenen Tiere, die manchmal neben dem Weg lagen. Eine unschöne Anspannung hatte sich mittlerweile breit gemacht.

Plötzlich verdunkelte sich der Himmel. Graue Wolken schwebten nun über ihnen und einige Blitze schlugen auf dem Boden ein. Kleine Regentropfen prasselten auf die drei ungewöhnlichen Personen hinab. Warum drei ungewöhnliche Personen und nicht nur zwei? ...Das wird sich noch ergeben. „Offensichtlich hast du Vater erzürnt..." murrte Thor und biss die Zähne zusammen. Loki hob eine Augenbraue und sah verwirrt nach oben. „Das kann nicht sein! Ich habe mich um das Volk gekümmert und ohne Druck regiert! ...Warum könnte er so wütend sein?" Loki rief seine Worte schon fast gen Himmel. Thor sah ihn verschreckt an. „Du hast... geherrscht? Du warst der König?!" Loki stand mittlerweile vor Thor und drehte sich zu ihm. Nickend bejahte er Thors Frage. Haruka verstand nicht ganz, was los war, aber hörte trotzdem einfach weiter zu. Thors Mine wurde grimmig und wohl ebenso wütend, wie die seines Vaters. Loki sah rasch zu Haruka hinüber. „Haruka, geh jetzt bitte weg und versteck' dich! ...Das könnte gleich unschön werden." Sie musste seine Worte zwar erst verarbeiten, aber rannte dann rasch hinter einen größeren Felsen. Lokis Blick richtete sich nun wieder auf seinen älteren Halbbruder. „Was wirst du nun tun, oh, du starker, großer Held? Mich zermalmen, weil ich Asgard regiert habe und dabei niemand leiden musste?

Willst du mich dafür töten, dass ich den Thron bestiegen habe, obwohl ich nicht König bin?"

In Lokis Zeit als König musste tatsächlich niemand leiden, so merkwürdig es auch klingen mag. Eigentlich regierte er so, wie ein König regieren sollte. Natürlich machte auch er den einen oder anderen Fehler, aber das war ja nur normal. Die Nahrung wurde nie knapp und es kamen auch keine Rebellionen auf. Es war, wie als hätte sich sein Herz einfach verändert und er wäre zu einer ganz anderen Person geworden!

Plötzlich wollte Thor auf seinen jüngeren Bruder losgehen, doch ein Blitz schlug zwischen den beiden ein und erschrocken brachen sie ihr Vorhaben ab. „...Offensichtlich beobachtet Vater uns." sprach Thor und sah gen Himmel. „Loki, Thor! Heimdall bringt euch zurück nach Asgard. Ich muss mit euch sprechen!" War das die Stimme von Odin gewesen? Doch ehe man auch noch etwas dazu sagen konnte, begann ein merkwürdiges Licht am Himmel zu erstrahlen. Mit einem Mal waren die Halbbrüder verschwunden.

Haruka konnte nicht ganz glauben, was da gerade geschehen war. Verwirrt sah sie umher und trat einige wenige Schritte nach vorn. „Was nun?" dachte sie leicht benommen. Sie bemerkte gar nicht, dass sie jemand beobachtete. Ein paar Bekannte von Thor und Loki waren einige Meter hinter ihr. Auch sie hatten das Spektakel beobachtet. Das war zwar wohl eher Zufall gewesen, aber das tut ja recht wenig zur Sache.

Als Haruka plötzlich einen riesigen Schatten über sich bemerkte und nach oben sah, erblickte sie den Helicarrier! „Ach du mein Goethe..." Ihre Augen weiteten sich schlagartig. Der Helicarrier flog weit über ihr, doch er sah wirklich riesig aus! ...Aber das war ja auch nicht weiter verwunderlich.

„...Haruka, wir müssen uns kurz unterhalten!" erschallte hinter ihr eine männliche und nur allzu bekannte, Stimme. Haruka dreht sich mit einem leisen Glucksen um und siehe da: Nick Fury kam mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu! Nicht richtig dazu fähig, ein Wort heraus zu bekommen, stand sie einfach nur starr und verschreckt vor ihm. „Offensichtlich haben Sie mit etwas zu tun gehabt, dass nicht aus unserer Welt stammt. Darüber sind sie sich doch wohl im Klaren, oder?"  
Haruka nickte nur leicht und schluckte. „Was macht er wohl jetzt mit mir?" fragte sie sich in Gedanken. Ihren Vermutungen nach, würde man sie jetzt wohl knebeln und verhören, doch dazu kam es natürlich nicht. „Haben Sie von Loki irgendwelche geheimen Pläne oder sonstiges Wichtiges erfahren?" Sie überlegte kurz, doch schüttelte dann nur leicht den Kopf. „...Ich würde Sie nun bitten, mit mir zu kommen." Gehorsam watschelte die verängstigte Haruka hinterher und wurde ganz Blass.  
Als sie in einen kleinen Helikopter einstieg, waren sie nicht allein. Steve Rogers, oder auch Captain America, saß vor ihnen. Neben ihm saß Phil Coulson. Anscheinend waren beide angriffsbereit, sodass Haruka schon etwas eingeschüchtert wurde. „Normalerweise wäre das eine große Ehre für mich, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agenten und Avengers zu treffen... Doch normalerweise werde ich auch nicht von ihnen mitgenommen oder gar verhaftet und auf den Helicarrier gebracht!" dachte sie sich und begann leicht zu zittern.

Während des Fluges kamen ihr so einige Szenarien in den Kopf. Sie könnte gefesselt und geknebelt werden. Vielleicht würde sie auch immer wieder, angekettet an einen Stuhl, in einen Wasserbehälter getaucht werden, damit sie endlich etwas sagt. ...Wäre sie nicht in einem Helikopter, wäre sie wohl kreischend davon gerannt. Man wird ja schließlich nicht jeden Tag von Nick Fury aufgefordert, mit zu kommen!

Nach wenigen Minuten landete der Helikopter auch schon dem Helicarrier. Zaghaft und zitternd steig Haruka aus. Ihre Blässe sah schon fast krank aus. Von einigen Agenten wurde sie in einen Raum gebracht, in dem es eigentlich ganz gemütlich aussah. Ein Bett stand unter einem Fenster, welches ungefähr in der Mitte der Wand war. Hinter dem Bett standen eine Couch und ein Fernseher. Daneben eine Kommode. ...Darauf standen Blumen. „Sehr männlich..." dachte sich Haruka amüsiert. Wenigstens wurde sie nicht in eine enge Zelle gebracht. „Wartet hier!" wies sie einer der Agenten an, bevor diese aus dem Zimmer gingen und die Tür hinter sich verschließen.

Haruka sah sich genauer um. Am Ende des Raumes war eine... Holztür? Sie öffnete diese und stand in einem Badezimmer. Es war recht schlicht eingerichtet und wirkte ein wenig kalt, aber es war sauber. „...Okay?" Langsam schloss sie wieder die Tür und setzte sich auf das Bett, welches einen merkwürdigen Bezug hatte. Sie sah sich das genauer an. Die Avengers waren abgedruckt.

„...Freakshow. Definitiv eine Freakshow, die hier abläuft. Wo ist die versteckte Kamera? In was für einer Comedy-Show bin ich hier gelandet?" Verwirrt sah sie in alle Ecken des Raumes, doch sie konnte nichts finden. „...Das ist weder eine Comedy-Show, noch ein Verhör. Sie können ganz beruhigt sein. Stattdessen möchte ich Ihnen ein Angebot machen..." Nick Fury kam durch die Tür. ...Nein, nicht die Badezimmertür, sondern die Tür, aus welcher die Agenten vor einigen Minuten noch heraus gegangen waren. „E-ein Angebot? Mir?!" stotterte Haruka verschreckt und stand ruckartig auf. Nick beruhigte sie. „Keine Angst. Wenn Sie dem Angebot zustimmen, wird dies Ihr Zimmer sein. ...Sie sollten sich darüber freuen, denn alle anderen Agenten schlafen in kleinen, engen Kajüten." Nick starrte auf sie hinab. Auch wenn er nur noch ein Auge hatte, machte es das für Haruka nicht unbedingt angenehmer. „...Und was i-ist dieses Angebot nun?" fragte sie ängstlich und zog den Kopf ein wenig ein. „Mein Angebot lautet wie folgt: Wir werden Sie als Agentin einstellen und trainieren. Sie bekommen dieses Zimmer und somit ein Zuhause. ...Die Gegenleistung wäre jedoch Ihre volle Bereitschaft für Missionen. Falls sich eine Situation, wie noch vor einigen Jahren in New York, ergibt, müssen sie mithelfen, diesem Chaos ein Ende zu bereiten. So gesagt: Sie müssen Zivilisten mit ihrem Leben beschützen. Komme was wolle. ...Wären sie zu solchen Dingen bereit?" Harukas Mund weitete sich ein wenig. Sie wusste nicht, was sie in einer solchen Situation ausrichten könnte. Ihr Gesicht ähnelte dem „Surprised Patrick"-Meme, welches im Internet kursiert. „Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Fury Sir, aber ich habe weder besondere Fähigkeiten, noch bin ich mutig genug, mich solchen Dingen zu stellen! ...Schon als ich vorhin mit Ihnen im Helikopter war, wäre ich am liebsten schreien davon gerannt." Beschämt sah sie zu Boden und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Nick seufzte leicht lächelnd. „Ja, das hat man durchaus gemerkt. Agent Coulson hat schon damit gerechnet, dass Sie ohnmächtig werden und er Sie auffangen muss. Dazu kam es ja glücklicherweise nicht. ...Wissen Sie, beinahe jeder hat solche Gedanken am Anfang des Trainings. Niemand rechnet damit, irgendwann etwas Besonderes zu sein. ...Es ist ein sehr altes Klischee, also quälen Sie sich damit besser nicht herum. ...Außerdem wissen sie doch bis jetzt nicht einmal, wohin Sie nun gehen sollten, nachdem Sie von Ihrem eigentlichen Zuhause abgehauen sind, nicht wahr? ...Dadurch erleichtert sich Ihre Entscheidung doch ungemein, oder nicht?" Haruka sah den grinsenden Mr. Fury verwundert an. „Woher wissen Sie, dass ich abgehauen bin, Sir?" Nick hob eine Augenbraue an. „Ich bin der Super-Spion, schon vergessen?

...Wie lautet nun Ihre Antwort?" Das überrumpelte Mädchen dachte angestrengt nach. Er hatte ja recht, aber sollte sie ihm vertrauen? Er war zwar der Anführer von S.H.I.E.L.D., doch für sie immer noch ein Fremder. Aber was würde wohl geschehen, wenn sie dieses Angebot ablehnen würde? Er würde sie doch nicht etwa aus dem Fenster werfen, oder?! ...Ihre Fantasie ging ein wenig mit ihr durch.

Letztendlich, nach einigen Minuten der Stille, nahm sie Nicks Angebot an. Das war wohl eher weniger ihr eigener Wille gewesen, aber somit war sie erst einmal in Sicherheit und brauchte nichts zu Befürchten. ...Das hoffte sie zu mindestens.


	6. Kapitel 5

**Lokis Tränen**

Kapitel 5

Die Jahre danach

Einige Jahre nach den Ereignissen mit Loki, Thor und Haruka, geschah etwas sonderbares. In einer tiefen Höhle, weit unter der Zivilisation von Midgard, gab es eine Kette mit einem roten Kristall. In diesem Kristall schlummerte etwas und es war drauf und dran, erweckt zu werden. Doch jemand schnappte sich jene Kette, die auch ''die Kette der weißen Rose" genannt wurde...

Währenddessen wurde aus dem kleinen Mädchen, Haruka, eine starke Frau. Mit dem jungen Alter von dreiundzwanzig Jahren, war sie schon eine Agentin von S.H.I.E.L.D. und traf auch schon den ein oder anderen Superhelden. Darunter waren Captain America, oder auch ''Cap-Cap", Bruce Banner, Iron Man und Hawkeye. Nervosität war bei ihr an der Tagesordnung, denn sie wurde mit immer härteren Missionen los geschickt. Glücklicherweise hatte sie mittlerweile ihre eigenen Kräfte entwickelt. Sie konnte Kreaturen aus Eis, Schatten und Feuer heraufbeschwören und für sich kämpfen lassen.

Die Kreaturen sahen meist aus wie Wölfe, Füchse, Löwen und Leoparden. Doch auch sie blieb nicht ohne Misserfolge. Sie sorgte beispielsweise für eine Explosion, als sie versuchte, Bruce bei einigen Experimenten zu helfen. Daraufhin war der Hulk einen Monat lang pink... Trotzdem sollte man ihn nicht auslachen, man weiß ja warum, nicht wahr?

Zum Glück nahm es Bruce ihr nicht übel und lachte eher darüber. Bis heute hin ist das Haruka noch peinlich...

Doch nun finden wir uns an dem Anfang einer neuen Mission wieder. Vielleicht sollte diese Mission einiges an ihrem Leben ändern... Schon wieder. Mit starkem Herzklopfen stand sie aufgeregt vor Nick Fury und ließ sich ihre Aufgabe erklären. „Agent Demoson, dieser Auftrag hat höchste Priorität! Unsere Bauarbeiter sind auf etwas Eigenartiges gestoßen. Eine Ruine hat sich direkt unter Manhattan aufgetan. Offensichtlich wurde sie nicht bemerkt. Sie ist nicht am Rand der Stadt sondern direkt in der Mitte. Offensichtlich wollte man das verheimlichen, denn es klaffte ein großes Loch in jener Ruine. Der Schmutz war auf dem Boden verteilt, also muss schon mal jemand dort gewesen sein, der diese Ruine letztendlich für sich behielt und nie ein Wort darüber verlor. Wir haben bereits die Regierung darüber ausgefragt, doch auch sie wissen nichts. ...Natürlich sollte man nie jemandem einfach glauben, aber jedenfalls haben wir die Erlaubnis bekommen, diese antik-scheinende Ruine untersuchen und erforschen zu dürfen. Zuerst müssen wir jedoch sicherstellen, dass sie nicht einsturzgefährdet ist. Und da kommen Sie ins Spiel, Agent Demoson." Haruka schluckte und zupfte sich nervös an ihrer Agentenkleidung herum.

„I-ich soll mich also in L-lebensgefahr bringen, nicht wahr?" fragte sie leicht stotternd.

Nick sah sie eindringlich an. „Natürlich. Wenn nicht Sie, wer dann? ...Außerdem haben Sie doch schon vor Jahren unserem Vertrag zugestimmt. Darunter war auch, dass sie unter Einsatz Ihres Lebens Ihre Missionsziele erreichen, komme was wolle. So war es doch, oder Agent Demoson?" Er lächelte leicht. Haruka nickte nur leicht. „Dann wäre das ja geklärt. Agent Coulson wird Sie zu jener Baustelle bringen. Machen Sie sich bereit!"

Phil wartete schon auf den Landebahnen des Helicarriers auf Haruka. Rasch stiegen beide in einen Helikopter ein und begaben sich nach Manhattan. In Harukas Gesicht konnte man ganz genau sehen, wie unruhig sie war. „Geht es Ihnen gut, Agent Demoson?  
Wenn Sie ohnmächtig werden, sagen Sie bitte diesmal Bescheid! ...Ich möchte Sie nicht nochmal in das Krankenzimmer tragen müssen. ...Ich will jetzt nicht damit sagen, dass sie schwer wären, nein nein! Ich -" Haruka sah ihn nur ungläubig an. „Phil, ist gut. Ich hab es ja verstanden. Mir geht es gut. Ich bin nur ein wenig... nervös." Phil atmete erleichtert aus und sah aus dem Fenster. „Ah, wir sind gleich da. Nur noch ein paar Minuten..."

Auch Haruka sah aus dem Fenster des Helikopters und ließ die Gedanken ein wenig streifen. „...Was mich da wohl erwartet? Ich war noch nie in einer Ruine! Ich freue mich ja sehr darauf, aber irgendwie ist das schon seltsam. Niemand hat diese Ruine gefunden. Wurde den Bauarbeitern von damals eine Schweigepflicht erteilt oder wurden sie bestochen? ...Wirklich eigenartig..." Sie lehnte sich leicht an ihren Sitz und sah gen Himmel. Ihr Blick war kurz traurig, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe mir geschworen, diese Gedanken los zu werden! Es sind mittlerweile sieben Jahre vergangen!" schimpfte sie in ihren Gedanken sich selbst aus. Offensichtlich vermisste sie jemanden. War es Loki?

Als der Helikopter letztendlich landete, gingen Phil und Haruka rasch zu der Baustelle. Dort klaffte ein kleineres Loch, als sie erwartet hatten. Haruka passte gerade mal durch.

„...Jetzt weiß ich, warum Mr. Fury diesen Auftrag nicht selbst in die Hand nimmt. Er würde ja nicht mal hindurch passen." sprach sie lächelnd zu Phil. Dieser musste leicht lachen.

Leider hatten sie vergessen, dass das Walki-Talki noch an war und Nick alles hören konnte. „He, ihr beiden! Ich kann euch durchaus hören, verstanden?!" Haruka und Phil sahen sich gegenseitig beschämt an. „...'Tschuldigung." kam es nur von den beiden.

Haruka konzentrierte sich nun auf ihren Auftrag und stieg durch das Loch hindurch.

Nur mit einer Taschenlampe und einer kleinen Pistole ausgestattet, machte sie sich auf den Weg durch diese Ruine. Sie suchte jede Ecke nach etwas Interessantem ab.

„Und... Ist da Etwas?" kam es durch ihr Walki-Talki. Phil sprach mit ihr. „Nun... Hier sind einige Zeichen an den Wänden. Darüber hinaus ranken sich einige tropische Pflanzen um Felsen und an den Wänden entlang. ...Sonst ist eigentlich alles in Ordnung." antwortete sie und sah überrascht umher. Eigentlich hatte sie mit einer unglaublichen, abenteuerlichen Erkundung gerechnet, aber da wurde sie wohl etwas enttäuscht.

Nach wenigen Schritten brach jedoch der Kontakt zwischen Phil und Haruka ab. „...Phil? Phil? Kannst du mich hören? Hallo, Midgard an Coulson? Sohn des Coul? Ist da jemand?" Ihre Worte schallten durch die Ruine, doch niemand antwortete. „Okay, langsam wird's unheimlich..." Mit vorsichtigen Schritten tastete sie sich langsam voran.

Vor Haruka lag auf einmal eine Treppe. Woran sie das merkte? Nun ja, sie fiel fast die extrem steile Treppe hinab! Sie steckte das Walki-Talki an ihren Gürtel und versuchte sich an den Wänden fest zu halten, damit sie nicht hinab fiel. Die ganze Sache war ihr nicht ganz geheuer.

Als sie am Ende der Treppe angelangt war, konnte sie nicht glauben, was sie da sah!

Einige Skelette lagen in den Ecken... In den Augenhöhlen der Schädel waren Diamanten und andere wunderschöne Edelsteine! Rubine, Smaragde, Saphire... Durch das Licht der Taschenlampe glitzerte es überall. Haruka wollte ja einige Edelsteine mitnehmen, aber sie witterte eine Falle. Sie musste sich arg beherrschen. An den Wänden waren überall Malereien und noch mehr unlesbare Zeichen. Man sah Figuren, die aussahen wie Menschen. Sie beteten eine weiße Rose an. Auf späteren Zeichnungen sah man, wie ein Feuer Dörfer und Wälder zerstörte. Man sperrte die angebetete weiße Rose in einen kleinen Kristall ein, der an ein Band befestigt wurde. Somit konnte man ihn als Kette tragen. „...Warum sollte man eine Blume anbeten?" kam es nur verwundert von Haruka, als sie die Zeichnungen betrachtete. Neugierig ging sie weiter und versuchte, die schönen Schätze nicht weiter zu beachten. „...Ich glaube, ich bin nicht mehr Agent Demoson, sondern Indiana Jones! Das ist doch total verrückt!" Ihre stimme schallte durch die Ruine.

Nun war Haruka an einer Sackgasse angelangt. Seufzend lehnte sie sich gegen eine Wand, die ausnahmsweise nicht von Spinnen heimgesucht wurde und ruhte sich kurz aus.

Unglücklicherweise hielt dieser Zustand nicht lange an, denn sie fiel nach hinten.

Die Wand hatte sich einfach umgedreht! Nun befand sie sich in einem beleuchteten Teil der Ruine. Das Licht der Sonne kam durch einige Löcher in der Decke. ...Wie auch immer das möglich war! Ranken hingen an den Wänden. Ein blauer See plätscherte leise vor sich hin. Der See lag um einen schmalen Weg, welcher zu einem kleinen Podest führte. Darauf lag ein violettes Kissen. „...Offensichtlich befinde ich mich hier unter einem Dschungel... Aber was lag mal auf diesem Kissen?" murmelte sie neugierig und sah umher. Hinter dem Podest war nichts. Die Ranken hinaufklettern konnte sie schlecht, also sah sie das Wasser genauer an. Neben den herab gefallenen Blättern schwammen auch Pfeile im Wasser umher. Doch es waren keine modernen Pfeile, so wie die, die Hawkeye benutzte. Nein, es waren hölzerne Pfeile. Diese mussten schon mehrere Jahre alt gewesen sein.

Als sie sich diese Pfeile genauer ansah, fand sie einen Körper! Es war der Körper eines älteren Mannes. Einige dieser Pfeile hingen in seinem Körper. Seine toten Augen machten diesen Anblick nicht gerade besser. Haruka schrie kurz auf vor Schock und plumpste auf ihren Hintern. Sie wurde kreidebleich. Der Mann sah nach einem Abenteurer aus. Doch das war wohl sein letztes Abenteuer gewesen.

Haruka betrachtete den Körper etwas genauer. Da funkelte sie auf einmal etwas um dessen Hals an...


	7. Kapitel 6

**Lokis Tränen**

Kapitel 6

Die Rückkehr zweier Legenden

Haruka sah kurz umher, um sicherzustellen, dass sie niemand beobachtete. Zaghaft rupfte sie die Kette von dem Hals des toten Mannes und betrachtete diese genauer. „Was... ist das?" flüsterte sie leise. Der Kristall der Kette beherbergte irgendetwas, doch man konnte nicht erkennen, was es war. Ein leicht milchiger Schimmer, schon fast wie leichter Nebel, lag darum. Trotzdem war die rote Färbung des Kristalls noch kräftig zu erkennen.

Haruka trat einige Schritte zurück und sah zum Podest. Dort lag noch immer das violette Kissen. Es sah so aus, als hätte da kürzlich noch etwas gelegen, etwas recht kleines. Nachdenklich legte sie die Kette auf das Kissen und sah umher. „...Nirgendwo ist ein Weg, der mich weiterführen könnte. Soll ich jetzt etwa einfach zurück gehen? Empfang habe ich hier auch nicht, also..." Langsam bewegte sie sich zurück in Richtung des Weges, auf dem sie hergekommen war.

Im nächsten Moment sah Haruka jedoch zurück zu der Kette. „...Nun ja, ich könnte ja auch..." Mit raschen Schritten ging sie zurück und schnappte sich die Kette. Nervös steckte sie diese in eine Tasche ihres Gürtels. „...Wird schon nicht schlimm sein." dachte sie sich erleichtert, als in der Ruine nichts weiter geschah. Schon fast rennend, begab sie sich wieder zum Ausgang der Ruine. „Phil, ich bin wieder da." Niemand antwortete. Nur ein recht fröhliches Pfeifen war zu vernehmen. Da Haruka wusste, was los war, denn es passierte recht oft, warf sie einen kleinen Stein nach oben und man hörte nur ein verschrecktes „Au!". Grinsend wartete Haruka ab. Schritte kamen näher und Phil sah nach unten. In seinen Ohren waren die Kopfhörer eines MP3-Players. Diese nahm er jedoch schnell wieder heraus, als er Haruka warten sah. „...Das sagen Sie aber bitte nicht Mr. Fury." sprach er, als er ihr heraus half. „Nein, keine Sorge... Da hätte ich schon zehn mal diesbezüglich Bericht erstatten müssen." kicherte Haruka, während sie sich den Staub von den Klamotten strich. „War dort unten etwas gefährliches oder gar tödliches?" Phil sah durch das Loch, aus welchem Haruka eben noch hinaus geklettert war. „Nun ja, wäre ich unverletzt hier, wenn es so wäre? ...Jedenfalls scheint es so, als ob es sicher wäre. Es gibt eine steile Treppe, bei welcher man sehr vorsichtig sein muss. Wenn man dann noch etwas weiter geht, sieht man Skelette, die Edelsteine in den Augenhöhlen haben. Dann gab es da noch eine Wand, die sich umdreht, wenn man gegen sie drückt. Man kommt zu einem großen See, mit einem Weg, der zu einem Podest führt. In der Decke sind einige Löcher. Man kommt sich so vor, als wäre man im Dschungel! Überall tropische Blätter und Ranken... In dem Wasser fand ich einige altertümliche Pfeile und die Leiche eines älteren Mannes. Offensichtlich war er ein Abenteurer gewesen..." Haruka fasste sich an die Tasche ihres Gürtels. Sie wollte Phil die Kette zeigen, aber zögerte und erzählte nichts davon. Sie spürte, dass sie etwas daran aufhielt. Was es war, wusste sie nicht.

Noch bevor Phil diese Nachrichten aufschreiben konnte, begann es plötzlich zu blitzen und zu donnern! Phil sah verwundert nach oben. „Oh, bekommen wir etwa Besuch?"

Auch Haruka sah hinauf und wunderte sich nicht schlecht, als sie sah, wie die Blitze plötzlich so aussahen, als würden sie miteinander tanzen. Die Blitze schlugen so ein, dass man denken könnte, sie würden eine Symphonie spielen. „Beethoven?" Einer der Blitze schlug einige Meter vor den beiden Agenten ein und zum Vorschein kamen... „Tadaaaa!" Eine nur allzu vertraute Stimme durchbrach den epischen Moment. Harukas Augen weiteten sich, als sie den Mann in schwarz-grüner Kleidung erblickte. „Okaaay... Bleib cool, Haru. Bleib cool!" In ihrem Kopf herrschte ebenfalls ein Wirbelsturm. Loki und Thor standen vor ihnen. „Sohn des Coul, es ist mir eine Ehre Euch wiederzusehen. Euch ebenfalls, Haruka." begrüßte sie Thor, während Loki mit großen Augen zu Haruka sah.

Harukas Wangen wurden ein wenig rot und sie begann ein wenig zu zittern.

„Es... ist ein Weilchen her, wie mir scheint." sprach Loki und lächelte sie sanft an.

Sie schluckte. Sie biss ihre Zähne zusammen und sah gen Boden. „Ah, Thor. Wie schön Sie zu sehen. ...Wie ich sehe, haben Sie Ihren Bruder mitgebracht. Ich hoffe nur, dass er keinen Ärger anstellt." Phil flüsterte seine letzten zwei Sätze. Thor sahen zu Haruka und Loki. „...Nein, offensichtlich wird er etwas abgelenkt sein." Loki hörte die Worte seines älteren Halbbruders und auch er wurde ein wenig rot. Nervös sah er von Thor wieder zu Haruka.

Während sich Phil und Thor unterhielten, ging Haruka zaghaft auf Loki zu. Beide waren recht unsicher, was sie jetzt tun sollten. Mit einem Mal umarmte Haruka den verwunderten Halbgott. Obwohl er zuerst erschrak, erwiderte er ihre Umarmung und schloss die Augen.

„...Idiot." kam es leise aus Harukas Mund, während ihr ein paar Tränen die Wangen hinab liefen. „Du hast mich einfach in der Einöde allein gelassen..." Loki sah sie traurig an und schmiegte seinen Kopf an ihren. „Ich weiß, Haruka... Ich weiß..." flüsterte er liebevoll.

Thor hatte ihr Treiben bemerkt und musste leicht lächeln. „Viel Glück, Bruder..." dachte er sich und wandte sich wieder Phil zu. „Aber, was ich mich frage, mit welchem Glück dürfen wir Euch hier begrüßen? Ist etwas vorgefallen?" Phil sah ihn eindringlich und böses ahnend an. Der Donnergott nickte leicht. „Ja, durchaus. In einer weit entfernten Welt, Karos, ist eine furchtbare Krankheit ausgebrochen. Diese hat schon Asgard erreicht. Nur eine Person kann uns jetzt noch helfen und das ist die weiße Rose." Phil sah ihn fragend an. „Von einer solchen Person habe ich noch nie gehört..." Thor sieht zu Loki und Haruka, welche ihnen mittlerweile gespannt zuhörten. „Die weiße Rose ist... Nun ja, wie soll ich es sagen? Sie ist eine sehr alte und doch junge Person. Sie ist älter als die Asen. Somit auch älter, als mein Vater. Sie hat jedoch die Gestalt einer noch recht jungen Frau. Einst wurde sie auf dieser Welt angebetet, doch die Menschheit hat sie zu Unrecht eingesperrt. Als einst ein riesiges Feuer loderte, wurde sie dafür schuldig gemacht, obwohl es eigentlich ein Brandstifter der eigenen Gattung war. Somit schlummert sie bis heute hin in einem roten Kristall. Hier in der Nähe soll er sich sogar befinden. Bald wird sie aufwachen und demjenigen dienen, der sie erweckt. Deswegen müssen wir sie finden. Nur sie kann diese Krankheit vernichten und die Welten retten!" Phil sah verdutzt zu Haruka, welche genauso überrascht war, wie er und dann wieder zu Thor zurück. „Das... ist viel Information. ...Aber... Was ist Karos für eine Welt? Ist sie eine Bedrohung?" fragte er leicht misstrauisch. „Nein, Karos ist eine neue Welt in unserem Universum. Somit sind es jetzt zehn Welten. ...Das ist durchaus ein unglaubliches Spektakel und sollte gefeiert werden, aber dazu haben wir sicherlich noch später Zeit, wenn erst mal die übrigen acht Welten gerettet sind. Asgard ist schon infiziert und viele Asen haben unglaubliche Schmerzen. Ich hoffe nur, dass sich die Krankheit nicht allzu schnell ausbreitet. ...Wir haben Glück, noch nicht von dem Virus befallen zu sein. Zu mindestens hoffe ich, dass wir es nicht sind..." Haruka sah besorgt zu Loki, welche sie nur leicht anlächelte. Sie trat ein paar Schritte nach vorn. Zuerst wollte sie jene Kette aus ihrer Gürteltasche holen, doch wiedermal zögerte sie und fragte stattdessen etwas ganz anderes. „Ich... ähm... Was passiert eigentlich bei dieser Krankheit?" Thor überlegte kurz und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. „Nun ja... Die betroffenen Asen klagen über schreckliche Albträume und ihre Haut beginnt sich grau zu verfärben. Es ist unklar, ob das eine mit dem anderen zusammenhängt, aber das wissen wir spätestens, wenn wir die weiße Rose haben."

Haruka sah zu Boden und schluckte. „Wenn ich die Kette ihnen jetzt gebe, können sie das vielleicht beenden." dachte sie. Trotz allem verspürte sie nicht die Kraft, die Kette heraus zu holen. Etwas hinderte sie einfach daran. Ihre Arme waren schlapp. „...Wo ist eigentlich Euer Anführer, Mr. Pelzig?" Phil sah Thor mit schiefem Blick an. „Mr. Pelzig?" Haruka dachte, sie würde verstehen, worauf der Donnergott hinaus wollte. „Ach, er meint Mr. Fury.  
Thor, nicht Mr. Furry, sondern Mr. Fury. ...Er hat 'ne Glatze, er kann nicht flauschig sein."

Von Thor kam nur ein kleines „Oh...", als Phil mit Tränen in den Augen einen Lachanfall bekam. „Soviel dazu..." sprach Loki grinsend.

Nachdem Phil sich wieder beruhigt hatte, machten sie sich gemeinsam zum Helicarrier auf.


End file.
